


Reiner's Skryim Adventures

by bertholeandreindeer (lupdelup)



Series: JeanMarco Month Ficlets [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Jean Kirstein, Genderbending, M/M, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupdelup/pseuds/bertholeandreindeer
Summary: Jeanne and Marco are playing Skryim. Hilarity ensues.For the day 4 fantasy/adventure prompt for JeanMarco Month 2018. Fem!Jean x Marco





	Reiner's Skryim Adventures

Jeanne snorted loudly as the Reiner character once again fell off the cliff, on horseback. “You’re awful at this game, Marco.” The two had retired to his house after school for a rest-of-the-day Skyrim session, and Marco was failing, hard. They’d named the player character after their ridiculous friend Reiner, and his personality was shining through in Marco’s playstyle.

He joined in her laughter. “I’m not trying to be good at it, I’m just trying to enjoy myself.”

“Do you even care about the main quest line?” she teased. “Or any other aspects of the game? What about building yourself – err, Reiner, I mean - a nice cabin and getting him a wife… or husband. Or Khajit. Or whatever it is Reiner would marry.”

Marco blushed, and looked at Jeanne fondly at the mention of marriage. Luckily, she was watching the screen, and didn’t notice how he’d immediately grown quiet as his thoughts wandered.

“It’s too bad we can’t make him a Bertl,” Jeanne snickered. “Those two are such homos.”

“Jeanne, that’s rude!”

“They’re dating! What am I supposed to call them?!”

Marco rolled his eyes. “I don’t know… a beautiful couple?”

Jeanne guffawed. “You’ve got to be kidding,” she said, wiping at her eyes from laughing so hard.

“I don’t know. I think… when someone finds somebody special, it’s a really beautiful thing.”

Jeanne shook her head, chuckling. “Whatever you say, buddy.” She turned her attention back to the game, taking the controller from Marco and playing for a time.

Marco watched, but spent most of the time stealing glances at Jeanne. Yes… when you find someone special, it was an incredibly beautiful, wonderful thing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're enjoying reading about Fem!Jean and Marco, I just recently released a chaptered story called "Everything Was Changed" on here.
> 
> Also, thank you so much for all the kind feedback I've received so far! You guys are awesome.


End file.
